Fool's Fortune
by Elentari1
Summary: It's 300 years since the destruction of the One Ring, but now Saruman's back with a vengeance and a mortal from Earth is dropped right into the middle of the adventure. Elrond, Glorfindel and Legolas star. Please r/r.
1. Falling In French Rivers Can Be Detrimen...

The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tale of A Mortal and and Elf  
  
or  
  
Fortune's Fool  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stony limits cannot hold love out,  
  
And what love can do that dares love attempt.  
  
-Romeo and Juliet act 2, sc. 2.  
  
It was a beautiful starlit night in Paris. A dark haired girl of about twenty or twenty-one sat on the banks of the Seine and let her feet trail off the bridge, shoes dangling from one hand, dress painfully inadequate at keeping out the chill breeze blowing down the river. She watched a young couple walk towards her and past her across the old stone bridge, hands entwined, laughing together at some joke they both shared. She shivered and once again cursed herself for not having enough sense to pick up her jacket as she stormed out of the restaurant. The warm yellow light of the street lamps highlighted her face as she pulled the pin out of her hair, letting it fall in dark waves across her shoulders and she stood up slowly. Pleasant as it was, Paris in April was not hot by her standards and she knew she had to get out of the cold soon or she would freeze.  
  
As she strolled along the pavement, she gazed with almost unseeing eyes at the softly lit restaurants that lined the streets. Couples stared into each others' eyes and fed each other bits of creme brulee across candlelit tables, laughing to themselves contentedly. She didn't feel jealous in the slightest, if anything she felt relieved. After three years in a dead end relationship she was free, but the one thing she did regret was the means by which she had gained her freedom. Oliver had finally taken the opportunity to propose, not that it was much of a surprise, having found a jeweller's receipt in his pocket three weeks ago and having overheard a conversation with his best mate concerning 'so how did you pop the question to Laura?'. Oliver was awfully sweet when it suited him, but he could never be accused of being spontaneous, or even vaguely original.  
  
She grinned to herself suddenly and looked out over the black water of the river with the street lights glittering enticingly in the reflections. Now she could start living her life again. After, of course, packing her things and getting the first Eurostar back home to London. All she had with her was her small bag which held only the possessions that she felt she couldn't live without; her purse, her diary, and her favourite book. She'd better get back to the hotel before Oliver, she didn't think she could face him again for at least another three months.  
  
She turned to go back to the hotel. Suddenly, her head began to swim. Her vision blurred and the street lamp in front of her became four dancing street lamps. She put a hand to her head and lurched backwards, feeling the world spin. She reached out for the railing between the river and the street, but not being able to see it, she missed. She felt herself fall and tried to cry out, but her scream wouldn't come out from her throat. Momentarily unaware of the cliche, she saw her life flash before her eyes. In one heart stopping moment she had hit the water and was under the surface. If the air outside was cold, this was freezing, cramping her muscles immediately. Her head cleared instantly and she reached out above her head, grasping for the surface, fighting upwards. But it was no use, the water dragged her down and held her in a vice-like grip, pulling her deeper and deeper. She gave a final scream, the bubbles rising from her nose and mouth, and the world got hazy again. She tried to fight it, but it was too strong. She closed her eyes and gave in to the water.  
  
  
  
Pain, so much pain. She saw nothing but black, but at the corners of the darkness she felt light was present. Is this what dying's like? Is this what dead people see? Why can I think? Am I dead?  
  
Then she heard something. Singing, faint and beautiful, tickling the edge of her senses and growing slightly in volume as she focused on it. The darkness grew lighter, like a sunrise inside her eyes. Words were discernable and the sweet voice in her thoughts seemed to be calling her nearer, but also accompanying the singing was another voice, lower and softer, whispering into her conciousness, or rather, her unconciousness. This voice was even more enticing to her than the singing voice. Although both voices spoke or sang the same words, they were unfamiliar to her, although familiar enough for them to produce a spark of recognition in her mind, as if they were a memory from her childhood.  
  
A caraniel pethi,  
  
thoniel apalos.  
  
elentil dirien ni lithi  
  
galadrin amien.  
  
The words called her and she felt the light growing stronger, filling the blackness and chasing the dark away. She became aware of the fact that she could move her fingers slightly and that there was someone gently bathing her forehead with a cool liquid.  
  
A caraniel pethi,  
  
Her eyes began to flicker behind their lids.  
  
thoniel apalos.  
  
She wanted to open them put something was holding her back.  
  
elentil dirien ni lithi  
  
The voice was more insistent. Her eyes fluttered open and light flooded her senses. Wonderful sunlight.  
  
galadrin amien.  
  
A face with concerned features appeared in her line of vision.  
  
"You are safe. Do not be afraid."  
  
And grey eyes. The most beautiful eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Umm... Okaaay... I don't own Elrond, or anything written-by- J.R.R.Tolkien related. Neither do I own Paris, or any part of France. In fact, I do not own any part of any country. To my knowledge, that is. 'Romeo and Juliet' is, sadly, not mine. It is actually William Shakespeare's. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
Ooh! Extra Disclaimer: The elvish is completely made up and is not real Quenya. I am trying to learn, but it's like squeezing porridge through muslin (to coin a phrase. Although off who, I'm not quite sure). Apologies for my sheer patheticness.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't really that exciting, but don't leave! Read the later chapters, they'll be much better; there's gonna be fights, danger, evilness, Saruman, Glorfindel, Elrond *melts and drools*, and maybe even.... Legolas *screams from fan-girls*.  
  
Please review with comments and suggestions and more, if not most importantly, read on.  
  
*re-reads above paragraph and sinks head into hands* Why oh why do I always have to sound so cheesy in these damn things? 


	2. Elves Have Pointy Ears

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Seal up the mouth of outrage for a while,  
  
Till we can clear these ambiguities.  
  
-Romeo and Juliet act 5, sc. 3.  
  
  
  
Her first thought was of fear. She tried to sit up, but a firm hand on her shoulder pushed her down gently. The owner of the eyes was standing by her bedside, looking at her with a frown on his face. He had long dark hair which was braided and, she noticed, pointed ears. He was tall and slim and yet well built and strong looking. There was a gentleness in those eyes, but it was almost masked behind a veneer of steel. She looked round the room and saw that - Hang on, pointed ears?  
  
"Please," the owner-of-the-eyes said, "Lie still. You are not well and need to rest."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am Elrond Half-elven, lord of Rivendell. And may I ask who you are?"  
  
"I... I don't know." She stared round at the strange people in the room. "Why don't I know who I am? Let go of me!" She tried to shake off the hand that held her down gently.  
  
"You are in the Healing Houses of Rivendell. You are not in any danger."  
  
She began to panic. She looked quickly around the room and saw many other pointy-eared people all busily working. The room was light and spacious, bathed in beautiful sunlight, and the mere sound of the birds outside let her know that it was no longer night.  
  
"I don't understand." She gasped. "I-I was in Paris..."  
  
"Paris? Is that the kingdom from whence you came?" Another pointy-eared person stepped forward and spoke, this time with long blonde hair.  
  
"There is no kingdom in Middle Earth of the name Paris." Elrond said, before she had a chance to speak.  
  
"Then where did she come from?" The blonde one asked. "She was not dressed in the manner of any race I know of."  
  
"I do not know. But rest easy, she is not dangerous." Elrond turned back to her, as did the other elf.  
  
"Why did you come to this land?" The other elf asked.  
  
She looked at them for a moment, before gasping, her voice cracking, "I don't know... I d-don't understand!" She felt tears slip down her face and tried to wipe them away, but her shoulder twinged painfully and she dropped her hand with a small whimper. She felt fear, despair and panic descend and began to cry.  
  
Elrond spoke softly to the other elf, "Leave her. Let her rest and then try again later."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
A little later that day, she woke once more. She opened her eyes and slowly struggled into a sitting position, watching the blonde female elf who was busily preparing a pleasant-smelling poultice in a pestle and mortar. The elf turned and, on seeing she was awake, started towards the door.  
  
"You are awake." The elf said, "I will fetch Lord Elrond."  
  
"No!" She said suddenly, "Wait... please." The elf looked nervous and unsure, but stayed where she was. "I want to know, could you please tell me, where am I?"  
  
"You are in Rivendell."  
  
"I know, they told me that." She said, frowning, "Where's Rivendell?"  
  
"Have you never heard of the home of Lord Elrond?"  
  
"No. Never." She frowned even deeper, "Where am I?"  
  
"Rivendell is in Middle Earth." The elf looked worried and began to back towards the door, "I shall go and fetch Lord Elrond. You are not well."  
  
"Please!" She cried, "Tell me! What's my name? Who am I? Where am I?!"  
  
"I will go -" The elf turned and fled out of the room.  
  
She sat still and glared at the luxurious bedspread.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Some time later, Elrond walked gracefully into the room, looking out from the window before turning calmly to her.  
  
"Do you feel rested?"  
  
"Much better thank you." She replied.  
  
"And do you remember anything?"  
  
"No." She said shortly. "Please, I've asked everybody else but they won't tell me. Where am I?"  
  
"I am to understand that you are not aware of where Rivendell is?"  
  
"Yes. I mean no. I mean... oh hell." Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Look," she said, "I understand that I'm safe here, and I know that wherever 'Rivendell' is, it's a really cool place. But I can't remember my own name, I don't know what happened to me, and I don't know how I got here. Can't you give me some answers?"  
  
"I cannot give you answers to questions which I myself must ask." Elrond stepped closer and stood by the end of the bed. "Can you not tell me, Nameless One, from whence you came?"  
  
"Paris." She said with no hesitation, being able to remember that.  
  
"I have never heard of this City."  
  
"Paris. The capital of France, in Europe... France, you know, big place full of french people...." She trailed of, seeing that Elrond didn't know what she meant.  
  
"Where in Middle Earth is Europe? Neither I nor any of my advisors have heard of such a place."  
  
"It isn't in 'Middle Earth', wherever the hell that is, it's on Earth. Just Earth." She glared at Elrond, "How the hell did I get here and why are your ears pointy?"  
  
"I," Elrond replied, "am an elf. As are all my people." He saw the look of disbelief on her face, "Have you never heard of elves?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I've heard of them. In fairytales. Elves don't exist."  
  
"I think you'll find that we do. We were once a great race in Middle Earth."  
  
She shook her head, and said to herself loudly enough for Elrond to hear, "Oh my god. I've been taken hostage in an insane asylum. They're all insane."  
  
"Is it usual for all people from 'Paris' to be so ungrateful?" Elrond asked her.  
  
She glared at him, "When they've been told that elves exist and that they're not even on Earth any more, yes."  
  
"Very well." Elrond said, turning towards the door. "I will have some food prepared for you, you have not eaten for three days."  
  
"No, wait!" She said, slightly regretting being so horrible. He turned round.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"You were found four nights ago."  
  
"Found? Where?"  
  
"You were unconcious by the banks of the river that runs through this valley. You were brought directly to these Healing Houses." Elrond informed her.  
  
"Oh." She said. He waited for a moment to see if she would say anything else, but she was deep in thought, so he turned again and left.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
It was around noon when Elrond next entered the room to see the dark- haired, strong-willed girl squirming out of the way of an elf who was trying to get her to drink a mixture resembling herbal tea.  
  
"Get off me!" She protested. The drink was once again thrust towards her and she twisted away, flapping her hands at the poor put-upon elf. "Please, leave me alone!"  
  
Elrond stepped forward, not having been seen by either the girl or the elf. "You may go, Glianel."  
  
Both the elf and the girl span round. The elf cursteyed, "Lord Elrond." She left.  
  
"Thank you." The girl said, "I really don't think I could've drunk that. It smelt foul."  
  
"But it will help you regain your strength." He smiled slightly at her. "Do you feel better now you have eaten?"  
  
"Yes thank you, the food was very good." She replied.  
  
"And has it helped you remember anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not a thing. It's so frustrating. I know what my name isn't, but I can't think what it is. I don't know how I got here... all I remember is walking along the Seine, then I went dizzy and I fell in. Next thing I knew, I was here."  
  
"The Seine? A river?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm." She nodded and took a sip from the glass of water that had been placed next to her bed.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked suddenly.  
  
She paused thoughtfully, frowning. "Twenty-one. I think."  
  
Elrond was silent for a moment before walking over to the balcony, gazing out over the view. "There are some among my advisors who think you are dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous? Moi?" She grinned and began to giggle, but he frowned and the giggle quickly turned into a cough.  
  
He turned back to her and sat down in a chair, looking straight at her. She was startled by the feeling that he was looking through her eyes into her soul, trying to read her mind. He seemed to give up and look at her normally. "These are dangerous times." He said, "The remainders of an evil force that was defeated years ago are massing in the dark lands and unrest throughout Middle Earth is growing. Spies are rare, but not unheard of."  
  
"Spies?" She echoed. "For who?"  
  
"The dark forces, led by a wizard who lost his power when the Dark Lord fell. He is regaining power and threatening the peace that has reigned here for three hundred years."  
  
"Wizards? Dark Lords?" She said faintly. "Have you been reading Harry Potter?" She saw his puzzled look, "Never mind."  
  
"I must stress to you how serious your situation is. If you are a spy, I warn you-"  
  
"But I don't even know where I am! How can I be a spy?!" She protested.  
  
"I know that. Yet some of the council are doubtful." He leaned forward and spoke quietly to her, "There are some that would have you imprisoned to keep you from escaping."  
  
"What about you?" She asked quietly, "What do you think of me?"  
  
"I believe that you are neither dangerous nor a spy."  
  
"Then what will you do with me?"  
  
"Don't worry. While you are here I shall see that you will not be harmed. I must warn you, though, not to speak to too many of my people. Do not answer questions unless they are asked by me. I will do my best to protect you, but you must understand that I will not be able to go against the will of my people."  
  
She looked at him, now thoroughly scared. "I just want to go home." She said quietly.  
  
He smiled faintly at her, "I know. But for now you must be content with being safe, warm and well-fed. Is there anything else you would like?"  
  
"No thank you. How long will I be here?" She asked.  
  
"Until you are strong enough to leave your bed."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Then you may dine with us at the council and you may live in Rivendell for as long as you wish."  
  
"Just one more thing." She said. "I'd like a name."  
  
Elrond thought for a moment. "Anhuil." He finally said.  
  
"Anhuil." She repeated softly, "What does it mean?"  
  
"Many things." Elrond answered mysteriously before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's note: After killing off any potential interest in this series with a mind-numbingly boring first chapter, I was going to make it more interesting. Methinks I failed on that plan. Well, all can do is beg that you stick with it until the later chapters which WILL BE MORE INTERESTING with an actual plot.  
  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers Lady Adyra and AngelsFall, your comments were really encouraging. And to Lady Harlequin: Paris is the most beautiful city in the world, ne? And the Seine? Ah, what a wonderful sight at night with the reflections of the lamps in the water! *goes off into ramblings about cities by moonlight*  
  
  
  
To any readers; please review with suggestions and criticisms! 


	3. In Which The Author Can't Think Of A Goo...

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
  
Like softest music to attending ears!  
  
-Romeo and Juliet act 2, sc. 2.  
  
  
  
The next time Anhuil woke, night had fallen and the only light was that of the moon. It shone down and cast silver light over the bed in which she lay, creating long shadows which extended further into the room. As she grew more awake, Anhuil heard a sound floating over the balcony and into the room where she lay. Someone, somewhere, was playing a musical instrument. It sounded like a flute of some kind, the long graceful notes winding their way to her ears, followed by short, fluttering ones that sounded as though a butterfly's wings were making the music. Never before had she heard a sound quite so bewitching and haunting.  
  
Slowly, her legs still not quite as strong as they should be, she left her bed and walked towards the balcony. As she grew nearer, the music became louder, and the sweet notes drew her further onto the balcony. She came to stand by the rails and stood, entranced, listening. She leant out and tried to see who was playing, but either they were hidden in shadow or they were standing right below her and she could not see.  
  
As she stood listening to the gentle music, she didn't know how much time passed. Apart from the sound of the music there was silence in Rivendell and it seemed that time in fact stood still until, at least ten minutes later, complete silence returned to the valley once more. Anhuil let out the breath that she had been holding and, although she didn't know why, smiled to herself. This was the ultimate perfect moment; she'd never seen anything more beautiful than the valley in the moonlight, the music had been the most haunting thing she'd ever heard, and this silence and peace was so... right. Softly, she began to hum, forgetting all about the person that was probably still nearby. Her voice grew louder and she began to sing the song she knew by heart.  
  
"Love is blindness,  
  
I don't want to see...  
  
Won't you wrap the night  
  
Around me...  
  
Take my heart,  
  
Love is blindness."  
  
However, unbeknownst to her, the flute player was sitting right below the balcony, his head resting on the bough of a tree, eyes closed in welcome calm and peace away from the stress of the everyday in Rivendell. He sighed and sank almost into sleep when something disturbed him. A voice, definately not elvish, was singing softly. Intrigued, he stood and walked out from under the balcony, peering upwards. He saw, leaning over the balcony rail, staring out across the valley, the dark-haired human girl. her voice was like nothing he had heard before; soft, low and not quite as clear as an elf's. Entranced, he listened in silence.  
  
  
  
"Love is clockworks  
  
And cold steel...  
  
Fingers too numb to feel.  
  
Thread is ripping,  
  
The knot is slipping...  
  
Love is blindness."  
  
  
  
Elrond leaned against the trunk of the tree once more, watching the girl sing. Something about the strange, small, dark-haired, fair-skinned girl fascinated him. From the little time he had spent talking to her, he had seen her to be strong-willed and definately out-spoken. But at the same time he observed a fragility about her that he saw needed protecting.  
  
  
  
"Love is drowning  
  
In a deep well...  
  
All the secrets  
  
And no one to tell.  
  
Take the money...  
  
Honey...  
  
Blindness."  
  
  
  
Anhuil heard, rather than felt, her pain. Her voice quavered a fraction of a second before she felt a stab in her heart. As if a piece was missing. She missed wherever she'd come from, and she missed whoever she'd left behind, but she didn't know who they were and she didn't know where she came from. It hurt and she didn't know why.  
  
  
  
"Love is blindness,  
  
I don't want to see...  
  
Won't you wrap the night  
  
Around me...  
  
Oh my love...  
  
Blindness."  
  
  
  
She stopped abruptly and placed a trembling hand to her mouth as she choked back a sob. Elrond watched as she broke down, sinking her head into her hands. He paused for a moment before doing something very out of character. He acted on impulse and climbed up the flowering creeper that grew up to the balcony.  
  
He climbed onto the balcony itself and stood for a few moments in silence, behind her and completely unnoticed. He stepped forward and she, sensing movement, turned.  
  
"Oh." She said, wiping her eyes hurriedly, "It's you. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"You did not." Elrond said gently. He stepped forward once more and looked at her, curious. "Why are you out here at this time of night?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." She grinned half-heartedly before answering seriously. "I heard music."  
  
"Ah." Elrond said. "Then I must apologise. I did not realise it could be heard from these rooms."  
  
"That was you?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"You are surprised that we elves know about music?" He asked, a little amused.  
  
"No, of course not." She said. "It was beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. As was your singing."  
  
She winced, dabbing at her eyes once more, "You heard that?" She asked rhetorically, "Oh dear. Sure fire way of putting you off our music..."  
  
"On the contrary." Elrond smiled, "I found it most enjoyable. It was very... different to what we are used to hearing here. Elven song is not like that. It is refreshing to hear a new voice in Rivendell."  
  
"Do you sing?" She asked.  
  
"All elves sing. Unfortunately, some are worse than others at it and I am one of those few." He did not say anything as she once more sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Are you recovered?"  
  
"I feel better than I did." She told him.  
  
"That is good. And can you remember anything else?"  
  
She pulled a face, "Absolutely nothing. It's so frustrating."  
  
He looked sympathetic. "Are you sure there is nothing you know? It would help me tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"I must explain to the council why you should be allowed to stay in Rivendell."  
  
"They want to throw me out?!" She said, alarmed. "Where would I go then?"  
  
"Do not worry about it. I will make sure that you are not 'thrown out'." He replied.  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Why are you so willing to help me?" She asked, "I mean,  
  
I'm a complete stranger, for all you know I could be a spy, not that I'm saying I am, and I'm completely unimportant. Not meaning to be blunt, but why are you bothering?"  
  
He looked at her gravely for a moment before replying. "I do not know. I feel it in my mind that you are of significance that has not yet been realised."  
  
"Oh." Seemed to be the only response to give.  
  
"My reasons are dubious, I know, and I am having trouble justifying them to myself, let alone the council. But do not worry, after the meeting I shall journey to Lothlorien to seek council with Galadriel and Celeborn. I would hope that you will accompany me, but if you do not wish to..."  
  
"Lothlorien?" She asked, bewildered. "Who're Galadriel and Celeborn?"  
  
Elrond looked surprised, then muttered more to himself than to her, "Maybe it is true you are not from our world..." He then said, "Galadriel and Celeborn are powerful elves. Lothlorien is a forest that lies beyond the mountains and is their domain. They rule there as Lord and Lady of the wood. They will be able to help both you and I, I hope."  
  
"And if I don't go...?"  
  
"Many would take that as a sign that you have something to hide." He replied. He continued in a softer tone, "It is as much to help you as to help me that I ask you to go. The Lady Galadriel may be able to give you answers to your questions." She looked at him warily, unsure of what to do. "Trust me." He said.  
  
"Okay." Anhuil agreed grudgingly. "But, umm... What am I going to wear?"  
  
He looked down at her clothes and realised she was wearing merely the white linen dress she had been dressed in on her arrival in the Healing Houses. "Ah. I will have Glianel bring you some proper clothes. I'm afraid the ones you were found in were ripped."  
  
She cast her mind around, trying to remember what she had been wearing. Not remembering she replied, "Oh well."  
  
"And for now I suggest you sleep. You may be feeling well, but we have a long journey ahead of us if all goes well."  
  
She nodded and was about to turn to go back into her room when something occurred to her. She turned back and asked, "How did you get up here?"  
  
He smiled, "I climbed." She raised an eyebrow. He leaned towards her and said in a hushed conspirital voice, "And now I must ask you to keep our meeting secret."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It highly improper for the Lord of Rivendell to be out at night in such a manner." He smiled once more, then hopped with amazing grace over the balcony rail.  
  
Anhuil rushed forward, thinking he had jumped, and leant over to see him climb with fluid agility down the creeper and walk away into the shadows without looking back.  
  
She stood for a moment, taking in what had just happened.  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser..."  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Once again, many gushing and tearful Oscar-esque thanks to my lovely reviewers Lady Adyra, AngelsFall, and Lady Harlequin (who's fic is really cool). Also a shout out to The Fly for being one cool person to have around when trying to coax plot bunnies to breed.  
  
Additional disclaimer: The song 'Love Is Blindness' is by U2 *bows down to these masters of music then realises everybody's staring*. 


End file.
